


Kabar dari Gulita

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [41]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Di suatu malam, ada berita yang datang.





	Kabar dari Gulita

_Malam ini, ada sebuah meteor yang jatuh_

_Ketika aku mulai berjalan_

_Dia membawa sebuah pesan dan peringatan_

_Malam ini, ada sebuah hujan yang tumpah_

_Ketika aku mulai berlari_

_Dia membawa secarik retakan-retakan hati_

_Malam ini, ada sebuah pelangi yang terbentang_

_Ketika aku mulai melayang_

_Dia membawa sejuta keganjilan_

_Ingin kutemu dan kutanyai ada apa_

_Namun semuanya telah pergi dan terluka_

_Hanya meninggalkan segelintir doa_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 27 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
